


Don't Stop Believin'

by kaitlia777



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic:</p><p>
  <b>Don’t Stop Believin’ – Glee Cast ~ Avengers, Gen</b>
  <br/>
  <i>~ Some will win, some will lose/ Some are born to sing the blues/ And now the movie never ends/ It goes on and on and on and on</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believin'

“Oh my god…JARVIS, tell me you’re recording this!”

“Of course sir.”

Tony peered around the door into the kitchen, grinning as he watched Steve shuffle around the kitchen, happily singing along with music being piped through the speakers. Natasha was on the other side of the door frame, seemingly equally amused. 

“Who introduced him to Glee?”

“Me,” Clint said from atop the fridge, leaning down to whisper, “Next time Thor’s in town, I’m gonna sit him down with a bunch of DVR’d episodes.”

“Clint, I don’t think he’ll ever love another show like he does American Gladiators,” Bruce said, wandering past up with an empty coffee cup in hand. Seeing Steve, he blinked. “How badly would Fury’s head explode if we posted this on YouTube?”

“It’d be worth it.”

Fury’s head did nearly explode until Coulson pointed out that the public loved Steve even more now.

Apparently, being a gorgeous, sweet superhero could only be improved on by adding adorkalbleness to the mix.

Who knew?


End file.
